


You Are The Blackest Hole

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, F/M, Finger Fucking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, dirty talking, fingering with leather gloves on, set in 1997
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Happy Hour was supposed to be a light-hearted, fun way to blow off the stress of the week. But, none of that mattered now, as Jill Valentine found herself squeezed into a bathroom stall with her superior, Captain Albert Wesker.Set in 1997, just after the formation of S.T.A.R.S.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Weskertine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say that as while I did not tag this fic as a dubious consent fic, there is alcohol involved. (Less than 2 glasses of wine) so that is your official warning.
> 
> This is the pairing that won the poll I ran on my twitter (@burnside_fan). I am running these throughout Quarantine if you feel so inclined to join. 
> 
> Title is from Nightclub lyrics, again, because I am obsessed. check out their stuff!! enjoy!! comments & kudos always appreciated.

1997.

The night had started innocently enough – Forest and Chris had been the aggressors, convincing the rest of the slowly growing Special Tactics and Rescue Service team to meet them at J’s Bar for after work drinks.

The aforementioned marksmen were currently participating in a match of Never Have I Ever. Jill sat nearby, perched on a stool at the bar. She was currently nursing a glass of wine.

“Never have I ever… accidentally shot myself.” Chris’s face twisted into a grin as he looked at Forest knowingly.

The southern man gave a long, drawn out sigh and shot Chris a dirty look as he took a large chug of his beer. Richard laughed, bringing his hand down on Forest’s shoulder.

“Not so sure that makes me want to trust you in the field, Speyer.”

“I’m still a helluva better shot than you, Aiken.” The man spoke, his usual southern twang even thicker after a few drinks. He shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. “It was a long time ago. Dug the bullet out myself and patched it up.”

Jill couldn’t help but shake her head as she listened to the boys bicker at their table. Their little drinking game had ended up exactly how she’d expected it – humble brags, snark and teasing. She was surprised that it hadn’t veered into sexual territory yet, knowing the way some of those boys talked in the locker room.

“Not one for drinking games, Miss Valentine?” Wesker had a faint smirk on his lips as he approached her seated at the bar.

“It’s not that.” Jill cast a look over her shoulder at the rest of her team. She took a swallow of her cheap chardonnay. She didn’t elaborate though, offering a slight shrug instead.

“May I join you?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he slid into the empty bar stool beside her. He was so close she could smell his cologne, spicy and rich. Knowing Wesker, it was expensive. She didn’t want to admit to herself she liked it. She knew it wasn’t ethical to have a crush on one’s boss, but found it very hard to not find Wesker attractive.

“Sure. What are you drinking?” She pointed at the glass in his hand, a generous pour of deep brown liquid. She wasn’t one for liquor, opting usually for a white wine or beer.

“Twelve year old scotch.” He brought the glass to his nose, taking a deep breath of the aroma. A soft smirk as he held the glass to Jill. “Would you like a taste, Miss Valentine?”

Jill felt her face flush and she took the glass from him, bringing it to her lips. She sipped it, the alcohol burning her throat as she swallowed. She wrinkled her nose, handing it back.

“That’s strong, all right…. I’d offer you a taste of mine, but it’s not very good.” She swirled her bottom shelf wine in the glass.

Wesker leaned forward, taking the glass from her. His gloved palm wrapped around the rounded bottom of the glass. He drained the rest of the wine from her glass, despite the soft sound Jill made in protest.

“Oh no, Miss Valentine, this simply will not do. One must learn to appreciate the finer things in life.” He set the now empty glass on the bar and gestured to the bartender. “A glass of the _Bougrier_ sparkling, please.”

Jill watched as he pulled a dark bottle of wine from the top shelf. “Oh no, the… chardonnay is fine.” She smiled weakly, holding up the glass. She couldn’t afford a glass of top shelf wine – even at Happy Hour. She worked this job because she had a passion for saving people; god knows it wasn’t because the pay was good. Hell, she was still paying off her credit card for the furnishings she’d purchased for her new apartment in the City.

“Please, my treat.” He held the dainty glass out to her.

She looked between her superior and the wine for a moment before taking it. The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off by not accepting the drink. “…thank you.”

“Life is short, Miss Valentine. Enjoy it while you can.” He gave a soft smirk as he rose from his seat beside her. He excused himself for a cigarette, leaving her alone at the bar.

She heard Chris and the others roar with laughter again. She contemplated joining them but decided against it, opting to sit and enjoy her glass of likely overpriced wine. The bubbles tickled her nose as she lifted the glass to taste.

It was much lighter and sweeter than the cheap chardonnay she’d ordered for herself. Easy to drink, too. By the time Wesker had finished his cigarette and returned to join her at the bar, she’d gulped half her glass. A soft, relaxing warmth began to spread over her as her blood alcohol level slowly rose.

“It’s much better than the swill you were drinking, don’t you agree?” She swore, for a second, he almost smiled.

“It’s dangerous.” Jill admitted, feeling a smile creep across her own features. There was no bitterness to contend with and the bubbles made her feel like this Thursday evening was actually a special occasion.

“The finer things, Miss Valentine.” She could see his eyebrows rise slightly over the top of his sunglasses. “Oh, you know, I wanted to mention, I got the reports back from that training exercise you participated in Monday and I wanted to _personally_ congratulate you for having the best time.” He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave a single squeeze.

Jill’s face grew hotter and she took another sizeable swallow of her wine. She wasn’t sure if it was the lilt in his voice, his cologne or the alcohol – but his encouraging words set something in her core on fire. In the months she’d already worked under Captain Wesker, he seemed to be quite stingy with the praise.

“T-thanks.”

They made small talk about work for a while until it was her turn to excuse herself, shortly after she finished her (second) glass of wine. She ducked past the rest of the S.T.A.R.S at their table and slipped into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was red – she wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or Wesker’s sudden interest in her. She bent down, splashing some cool water over her face. She heard the bathroom door swing open behind her but paid no mind to it.

She blindly pulled a few brown paper towels out of the dispenser, patting them lightly against skin to dry. She wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to drive in this condition and felt a little silly for letting herself get drunk in front of her teammates. She’d worked had to impress them and didn’t want her careless actions to tarnish her reputation.

A dark figure came into focus behind her, leaning against the stall. She didn’t know how long he stood there before she realized it was her Captain. Had she accidentally wandered into the Men’s Bathroom?

“Sorry. I thought this was the ladies…” She trailed off. She found herself distracted by his dangerous smile. Had she ever seen him smile before?

He took her jaw in his hand, the well taken care of leather of his gloves brushing against her bare skin. She was suddenly aware of how fast her heart was beating. She stared up at him, almost as though it were in slow motion as he closed the gap to kiss her.

“Yes?” He murmured, waiting for her permission.

“Yes.” She breathed. He pressed his mouth to hers, soft kisses quickly turning into harder, his perfectly straight teeth scraping against her bottom lip as he drew it into her mouth. He bit her there, just hard enough to make her gasp.

She felt a bit light headed, placing a hand on his lower back to steady herself. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever _really_ noticed the size different between her and her Captain, but he towered a full foot over her and his shoulders were far wider. Before she knew it, he was pulling her into the stall behind him. They both barely fit inside. She found her chest pressed against his. Even in the fluorescent lighting of the dingy bathroom, Wesker looked handsome.

She reached up, tracing her finger across his jawline, down his neck and to his exposed collar bone. She undid the next two buttons on his navy shirt, peppering a few kisses across his well-toned skin. A glint of silver from the chain of his dog tags flashed under the overhead light.

“I see the way you look at me, dearheart.” Wesker purred into her ear. “You tire of boys your own age…” He trailed off, unbuttoning the button on her BDU’s. He grasped the zipper next, looking to her for consent before he continued. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

He smirked, tugging the zipper down and working the navy pants off her waist. She wore black, lacy panties with a wide band that hugged her hips. Her hips, Wesker noted, that were much more slender than they looked in her uniform. He wedged a knee between her legs, rolling it against her pelvis. She gasped as his muscular thigh rubbed against her, sending a shock through her torso as he brushed the bundle of nerves there.

“Ah, you were hoping to get laid tonight, weren’t you, Miss Valentine?”

“Yes,” She repeated, her voice breathier. “Captain Wesker.”  
The man smirked, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her there, drawing the patch of skin into his mouth. He sucked, hard and then sunk his teeth into her pale skin. He ground his leg against her as she made a soft gasp that then melted into a moan. He drew away once the mark was sufficiently dark, brushing his thumb over it.

“I can smell the heat between your legs.” He spoke quietly, just loud enough for her to hear with his lips pressed against her temple.

Her face flushed and it made her body burn even hotter.

“Please.” She responded, staring up at him with wide eyes. It had been months since she’d been laid – one bad date after another. Most men ran the other way when they found out she was in law enforcement.

Wesker obliged her, tugging her panties off her hips to join her pants midway down her thigh. He admired her there for a moment, deep chestnut curls well coifed against her light skin. He ran the tip of his middle finger against her slick slit, pressing just the tip inside.

She swallowed hard, wetting her lips and watching him intensely. He teased her soft folds for far longer than she would have liked before slowly slipping his finger inside. He smirked softly, surprised to find exactly how wet she was.

She ground herself against his palm, the leather gloves providing an entirely different sensation than she was expecting. He curled his finger inside of her, stroking against her g-spot slowly. He worked his finger against her, listening to the soft moans falling from her lips. He drew away after a moment, admiring her glistening juices on his digit. He tasted it, bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean.

Jill’s face burned even hotter. She’d never seen anything so obscene, but she loved it. She wondered what her pussy tasted like for a brief moment, before Wesker leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again.

His tongue pushed past her lips, delving into her mouth and quickly asserting dominance. She could taste her juices on his tongue – musky and sweet. She screwed her eyes shut as he pulled away, delivering another sharp bite to her lower lip. She gave an audible gasp this time.

Wesker slipped his hand between her thighs again, rubbing the palm of his glove against her cunt. He slipped two fingers into her without warning. She gasped, the sudden intrusion surprising her. His fingers were bigger, rougher than hers. She squeezed her walls around him, willing her body to relax as he began to draw his fingers out only to plunge them back deep inside. He pumped his fingers inside her, listening to the way her soft, breathy moans turned into gasps as she felt the pressure of her climax building in her core.

She closed her eyes, bracing against him with her arm. Her legs began to shake harder with each stroke of his fingers.

“Look at me while you cum, _dearheart_.” He growled into her ear, causing her eyes to spring open wide. That was the last bit of coaxing she needed, her orgasm crashing over her like a wave. She cried out, only to be silenced by his free hand pressed against her mouth. She whimpered into his palm.

Wesker worked her clit with his thumb as her body shook until she begged him to stop. She could feel her juices dripping down her thigh. He sneered and flicked her clit one last time for emphasis before withdrawing.

“My, My, Miss Valentine.” He smiled at her, holding his slick hand up for her to see. “What a mess you’ve made.”

She whimpered again in response, her senses slowly beginning to return to her. She pulled her panties back up, fumbling for the belt loops to her pants. Her fingers clasped around them and slowly worked them back up her body. She buttoned them, the task being harder than she expected with her quivering fingers.

She could see his erection in his pants. He was big. She leaned forward, rubbing the back of her hand over the bulge. It was hot and harder than she’d been expecting. He grabbed her wrist and made a soft ‘tsk’ noise in his throat.

He chuckled, low and cool. “All in due time, dearheart.”

With that, Wesker unlocked the stall door and stepped outside, leaving Jill behind alone. She washed her hands and splashed another round of cool water on her face. After a few moments to calm herself, she left the bathroom, trying to look as least guilty as possible.

Wesker had resumed his seat at the bar, enjoying a fresh pour of his favorite twelve year scotch. Jill noticed he had another glass of sparkling wine waiting for her. She took her seat beside him with a soft smile.


	2. heart as dead as your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh I accidentally wrote this when I was trying to get inspired to write CarlosxJill.
> 
> so, yeah. enjoy!

The next couple days at work weren’t anything out of the usual for Jill or her superior; despite their drunken tryst in the bar bathroom a few days earlier. If she were being honest, she found herself hoping he might call her into his office at the end of the day for a ‘performance evaluation’ or some ‘misfiled paperwork’ and keep her busy until the wee hours of the morning.

She wanted Wesker to bend her over his desk and fuck her senseless until she couldn’t stand anymore. She wanted to hear the sounds of him fucking her pussy, wet and hot as he penetrated her over and over again. The scenarios were endless, playing through her head as though on a loop every day.

By the time she got home most evenings, the only thing on her mind were some fresh clothes - dry panties, especially - and a shower. She always let her hand drift between her thighs and stroke her most sensitive spots until she felt relief in the form of a climax with Wesker’s name on her lips.

Tonight, though, it was different. Her water had been shut off due to lack of payment (she had to wait until this Friday for her paycheck) so she opted to stay late and shower at work before going home. Chris and Forest ducked out five minutes before their shift was technically over citing ‘Target Practice’, Barry left right on time as normal, he was ready to get back home to his family. Richard and Brad hung back to chat for a bit before saying their goodbyes and heading separate ways and after all of it, it was nearly seven by the time the S.T.A.R.S office was empty aside from Jill and her boss.

Albert Wesker, of course, was still in his office with his door closed and locked. He’d spent the entire afternoon that way. It wasn’t surprising. She cast one last, longing glance at the heavy wooden door before grabbing her things and heading off to the showers.

A quick check to ensure the showers were empty and Jill pulled the bag she’d stashed that morning from one of the lockers lining the walls. She stripped down in the locker room, imagining Wesker’s hands in place of her own; unbuttoning her top, exposing the cute little black bra she’d worn almost every day to work since the prior Thursday, _just in case._ Next came her belt, then her combat pants. She stepped out of them, bending down to grab her uniform, folding it hastily and tucking it inside the duffle. She wasn’t surprised her panties were soaked, not with the thoughts she’d had all day. She peeled those off next, shoving them to the bottom of her bag.

The steam had already begun to fill the small shower facility, fogging the mirrors and leaving a slight haze over everything else. She slipped into the small, tiled shower and sighed as the hot water washed over her body. There was nothing like a hot shower at the end of the day.

She washed her hair and her body, letting her fingers linger between her legs for a moment too long. She pinched and rolled her clit between her thumb and forefinger, the sensation causing her knees to buckle. She pressed her back flat against the cool tile, allowing her fingers to plunge inside and curl against her g-spot. Before she knew it she was gasping, murmuring Wesker’s name in time with her thrusts.

“Am I interrupting you, Miss Valentine?”

She swore and scrambled to cover herself, her eyes going wide. She hadn’t even heard the door open. Sometimes she swore Wesker snuck around on purpose.

“I’m so sorry sir-“ Her face was red and she knew it. Caught in the act. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if she’d set herself up for this on purpose on some level. Hoped he would’ve followed her, watched her from the shadows…

Wesker stood before her, wearing nothing but a dark towel wrapped around his waist and his trademark smirk. He’d even removed his sunglasses; the first time Jill had seen his eyes. They were blue-gray, which for some reason surprised her. She’d half expected them to be like cat’s eyes, the way he hid them. 

“No need to stop on my account.” Wesker smirked, dropping the towel and draping it over one of the empty showers’ bars. She couldn’t tear her eyes away – his entire body was _perfect_. As though he’d been sculpted from marble. He had the smallest trail of blonde hair leading her eyes downwards… and he was _hard._ Bigger than she’d thought, too. Downright impressive, really. “Can I offer you a hand?” He asked.

Her face burned further as he stepped in the shower beside her. She couldn’t believe her luck; had he planned this? She had a brief moment of panic as she wondered if Wesker could actually read minds. What if he’d heard all of the filthy fantasies she’d had all week?

Jill’s panic subsided as she felt his hands on her back. Large and smooth as they slid with ease over her shoulder blades. His skin wasn’t as soft as the gloves he wore last time. She shivered.

Wesker’s hands slid down her back slowly, across her hips and came to a stop pressing against her hipbones. He pressed his body to hers, letting the warm water run over him. He secretly loved how small she looked beside him; she might have looked delicate but Jill Valentine was anything but.

His fingers lingered on her hips for a moment. She could feel his cock in the small of her back, slick from the water.

“Would you just touch me already?” She hissed. The last thing she wanted was one of the other officers in the building to walk in and find her fucking her boss. Or, it should’ve been at least. The idea managed to make her even slicker.

“Here?” He asked, drumming the tips of his fingers against her hip bones as the water cascaded down his body. She noticed his hair hadn’t budged yet, assuming it was the amount of gel in it.

“No.” She turned her head over her shoulder to look up at him. “You know where.”

He smirked. “I assure you, dearheart, I don’t. Please, enlighten me.”

“I want you to touch my pussy. Please, Captain.” She added after a moment.

That seemed to be the magic phrase that Wesker had been waiting for. He slipped his right hand between her thighs, stroking her clit slowly. Jill pressed her forearm to the cool tile of the shower for balance, working her hips in tight little circles against his hand. He slipped a single digit inside and her knees felt liable to give out on her.

“You’re so wet for me.” He murmured into her ear, pumping his finger in time with every word. “Been thinking about this, have you? Been thinking about me?”

“Yes.” Jill admitted, her words quickly followed by a soft gasp. “Every night.”

“Good girl.” Wesker couldn’t help but sneer, pressing another finger into her. She leaned her head back against him, swallowing a moan. She felt his hand wrap around her throat, fingers splayed against the skin there. He applied the smallest bit of pressure to her veins with his thumb and forefinger.

Jill gasped, a bolt of hot arousal lighting up her core. She ground her hips against him, completely unaware that she was begging. For him, for his fingers, for his cock. She wanted nothing more than for Wesker to take her there, in the shower, where anyone else in the RPD could walk in and find them.

“Please. Fuck me.” She breathed.

Wesker withdrew his fingers, much to Jill’s disappointment. She whined softly at suddenly being very empty.

“Turn around.”

She obeyed, turning to face him and pressing her back to the shower wall. He picked her up effortlessly, fingers digging into the curve of her hips. He kissed her hard, drawing away only to sink his teeth into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She yelped and he gave no warning as he sunk himself into her in one swift motion.

She cried out, a sharp throb of pain as he bottomed out inside of her. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her cervix. He was big; probably the biggest she’d ever had. After months of nothing but her own fingers, the stretch as he filled her was delicious.

He gave her a few seconds to adjust to the new intrusion before he began to move inside of her. She was so wet he moved easily, slow at first but very quickly gaining speed. He fucked her hard and fast and deep, the only sounds their slick bodies meeting and her moans echoing off the bathroom walls.

She dug her nails into the skin on his back, smirking when Wesker gave a small hiss of pain. It only served to make him buck into her harder, sinking his own teeth into the skin on her neck. He bit hard enough to leave behind a mark, just over the one that had began to fade away.

Wesker pulled out wordlessly and finished himself off, making hardly any noise as he finished. His seed splattered on her stomach and he smirked, rubbing what wasn’t immediately washed away into her skin. She felt her face flush again as he carefully put her down, only releasing her waist once she had stable footing.

“Do keep this … quiet.” He said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing his towel. He wrapped it around his body, turning his back to Jill. “Oh, and Miss Valentine, I’d like you to spend the night with me this Friday Night. Yes?”

“Yes.” She breathed.

And with that, he disappeared into the other room, leaving Jill alone in the showers.


End file.
